The present invention is directed to the field of garment hangers and is more particularly directed to a method for reusing hangers with size indicia mounted thereon.
An article of clothing typically includes one or more labels located somewhere inside of the clothing article. The label usually includes size, fiber content and manufacturer details as well as information relating to country of origin and care instructions. In addition, a tag is attached to the article of clothing identifying the price of the garment as well as size. The tag often includes additional information relating to the store name, manufacturer and possibly a bar code which when scanned provides such information.
In some cases a particular retailer or garment manufacturer has attached a further tag to the garment which bears a design that is in part colored to permit sorting according to some attribute of the garment such as style, color or size. For instance, the portion of the design that is colored may be blue to indicate a women""s size 6 or green to indicate a women""s size 8 or blue to indicate a men""s size 44 or green to indicate a men""s size 48. When such information is included on the tag attached to a garment, the consumer or retailer need not review the label of each item of clothing but merely locate the appropriately colored tag.
However, tags are often attached to either the front, back or sleeve of the garment and thus, are not readily visible to either the retailer or the consumer. The retailer or consumer must rifle through the garments on the rack to locate the tags with the pertinent information. If the garment is not hung on a rack but folded in stacks (as is typical with sweaters and jeans) the tags are often tucked inside the garment for purposes of a neater display, thus, it is necessary to unfold the garment to find the appropriate information.
Furthermore, there is virtually no uniformity between manufacturers and/or retailers as to the designation of the desired attribute of the clothing. For instance, the color blue may mean size 6 for one manufacturer or retailer but size 12 for another. Thus, the consumer is not aided by the color designation when visiting different areas of the store. Further, blue may refer to large in a men""s jacket size but medium for men""s slacks.
For purposes of displaying garments suspended on hangers in an orderly and attractive manner to the retail customer, it is often desired to affix an indicating means on the hanger in a position visible to the retail customer while the hanger is suspended on a rack. The indicating means identifies some attribute of the garment suspended from the hanger, such as size, quality, color, manufacturing data, or pattern.
The provision of a readily visible size indicator on a garment hanger is now accepted by retailers as a desirable addition to a garment hanger. To accommodate the various types of hangers available in the industry numerous indicating means have been developed in a variety of shapes, sizes and materials. Similarly, hangers have been developed to accommodate a variety of different indicating means.
In Australian Pat. No. 638436 and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,354, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, a low-profile molded plastic indicator for a garment hanger which requires limited modification to the hook of the hanger to enable the indicator to be securely attached to the top of the hook where it is most visible is described. The indicator is also designed to enable sorting into a predetermined orientation to enable automated handling and fitting of the indicators to hangers as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,272,806 and 5,285,566 which are assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
Such hangers and indicia are typically used only a single time and then shipped to either a landfill as waste or a recycling center where the plastic hangers are granulated into pellets which are then resold.
However, landfills are taking up more and more space and recycling is often an expensive venture which renders such an option cost inefficient despite the need to conserve our environment""s resources. Furthermore, many companies do not want to purchase recycled-content plastic products for either safety (i.e., food containers) or aesthetic purposes.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method for reusing hangers having size indicia removably mounted thereon wherein plastic hangers used to display garments in a retail store are re-used several times before being shipped as waste or recycled.
More particularly, the method of the present invention comprises:
(a) shipping a first plurality of hangers to a plurality of clothing manufacturers at scattered geographic locals;
(b) shipping a plurality of removable size indicia to the plurality of clothing manufacturers at the scattered geographic locals, the removable size indicia adapted to be removably secured to the first plurality of hangers;
(c) assembling one hanger from said plurality of hangers with a garment and one of the removable size indicia, wherein the size indicia represents the size of the garment and the size indicia is preferably attached to the hanger automatically;
(d) batching a plurality of the hangers with garments suspended therefrom and size indicia mounted thereon and then shipping the batch to a retail outlet for display and sale of the garments;
(e) removing a definable percentage of the hangers with the size indicia mounted thereon from the garments as said garments are sold, and returning the defined percentage of hangers with size indicia to a reuse center;
(f) removing the size indicia from the hangers at the reuse center and inspecting the hangers to obtain a plurality of selected hangers for reuse, wherein the removal of the size indicia from the hanger is preferably performed by automated removal; and
(g) augmenting the selected hangers with newly molded hangers to provide the first plurality of hangers and repeating step (a) to form a loop for reused hangers.
The method of the present invention particularly addresses environmental concerns to reduce plastic waste by reducing the overall number of plastic garment hangers being manufactured.
The first plurality of hangers is molded and shipped to numerous clothing manufacturers in a variety of geographic locals throughout the world. In a preferred embodiment batches of the removable size indicia, which correspond to the hangers in the first plurality of hangers, are molded from plastic and then shipped to the various clothing manufacturers. The batches are typically molded by size and color to form batches of color coded size indicia in a plurality of different colors. In a preferred embodiment the batches of color coded size indicia are bundled into stacks and automatically attached to the hangers. To ensure color uniformity the color coded size indicia can be molded at a single location. Each size indicia is mounted on a hanger from which a garment is also suspended such that the size of the garment corresponds to the size indicia.
Groups of hangers with size indicia mounted thereon and garments suspended therefrom are organized according to a retail store""s order and then the batch of hangers with size indicia and garments are shipped to a retail store or retail distribution center for display and sale of the garments. Such garments are floor ready meaning that the garment can literally go from the packing box to the rack for display. Much of the back room sorting, sizing and pricing is eliminated. Because the garments arrive at the store already hung on hangers, the number of hangers the store is required to store is also vastly reduced. It will be noted that when the hangers with garments and size indicia may be shipped to a retail distribution center, the center then forwards the appropriate number of such items to the appropriate retail store.
In the present method as the garments are sold in the retail store the hangers with size indicia are removed from the garments and separately packaged for return shipment to a reuse center. The number of hangers set aside for reuse is a definable percentage taking into account that some customers will request that they be permitted to keep a hanger at the point of sale and that hangers may be inadvertently damaged, thrown out or kept by a store. In a preferred embodiment the definable percentage of hangers removed for reuse is 65% to 90%. It has been found that about 10% to 35% of the hangers identified as the first plurality of hangers will be unrecoverable.
At the reuse center the size indicia are automatically removed from the hangers and the hangers are inspected for damage or other contamination. The non-damaged and non-contaminated hangers are selected for reuse. It is contemplated that about 10-30% of the returned hangers will be unrecoverable which means that in a preferred embodiment the number of hangers selected for reuse constitutes about 50% to 80% of the first plurality of hangers originally molded and sent to the garment manufacturers. In a preferred embodiment the hangers not selected for reuse are ground into pellets and either recycled or sold as scrap plastic. In a preferred embodiment the recycled plastic is ground, fed into a hopper and melted down in a barrel extruder to form a molten plastic which is then injected into a mold machine to form recycled plastic hangers for retail consumer usage. The consumer grade hangers are then returned to the retail store for sale.
The hangers which are selected for reuse are returned to garment manufacturers and batched with newly molded hangers to repeat the present process. Statistical averages indicate that a hanger will complete 2 to 6 loops of reuse before being considered unrecoverable. Typically the hangers are cleaned before being returned to the garment manufacturers for reuse.
Since fewer than 100% of the hangers are reused it is necessary to augment the supply of hangers being reused with newly molded hangers in order to maintain a constant adequate supply. In the preferred embodiment the supply of selected hangers is augmented with about 20 to 50% of the number of the first plurality of hangers. However, the number of overall hangers which are molded is less than if there was no reuse.
In yet another embodiment the present invention contemplates the reuse of the color coded indicia. Accordingly, the present method further includes the steps of sorting the removed size indicia from the hangers by color. If different size designations are utilized for the same color coded size indicia then a secondary sort by size must also be completed. The sorted size indicia would then be bundled and shipped to the garment manufacturers for mounting on hangers. In a preferred embodiment the method further includes the step of washing the color coded size indicia.